In video coding systems, motion-compensated prediction (MCP) may be used to exploit temporal correlation that may exist within a video sequence. MCP supports efficient coding of video information content. MCP is described in current video coding standards, including MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, H.261, H.263, MPEG-4 AVC/ITU-T H.264, and VC-1. A number of modem video coding systems may use MCP.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.